hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Iba (South Atlantic)
Hurricane Iba was a once-in-a-lifetime storm. Not only is it rare to get a Tropical Cyclone, It's even more rare to get a hurricane, and there's never been a Major Hurricane in the South Atlantic in recorded history. Earlier Stages Hurricane Iba started as a subtropical storm about 20 miles off of the Argentinian coast. Iba stayed subtropical for a few hours, and then a day later, became fully tropical. Iba continued to travel about 150 miles south of the Brazilian coastline for about a day. The NHC noticed the storm by satellite, and they started to officially track the storm. They gave it the name "Iba", using the official South Atlantic Naming List. The day after this naming, Iba strengthened into a Category one hurricane with 75 Mph winds, Iba's first peak. 12 hours later, it weakened into a TS again, but only going to 65 Mph. Afterwards, Iba continued to intensify, and restrengthened back into a hurricane, but this time with 100 Mph winds, making it a Category 2 hurricane. Iba was originally expected to become a weak Category 3 with 115 Mph winds, though some shear from an extratropical system to the south weakened it heavily. Iba turned into a Tropical Storm later that week, and then later turned extratropical as well. As Iba turned west, Iba aimed towards Argentina, Uruguay, and Brazil. Even though Iba was now extratropical, Iba regained winds of Hurriane status. Iba became tropical again, with 80 Mph winds. This time, Iba was almost garunteed to become a major hurricane, making landfall somewhere on the coast of either Northern Argentina, Uraguay, or even Southern Brazil. Warnings, as well as watches were issued for the areas mentioned. The cone was pretty large, because not many models were agreeing on where the storm would go, until Iba became a Category 2 again. Watches were issued for only area south of Saõ Paulo, Brazil, and well as areas north of Buenos Aires, Argentina. Warnings were issued for the entire coast line of Uraguay. Brazil and Argentina sent out some naval ships to investigate the conditions of the storm. At both advisories, the NHC, as well as the naval ships, both found winds of 115 Mph, making it the first major hurricane ever recorded in the South Atlantic. Iba had a very well defined eye. Iba was a decently sized storm; it had an eye diameter of about 15 mile. Iba itself was about 250 miles across in diameter. At about 5 hours from landfall, Iba had winds of 125 Mph. Landfall On November 14th, Iba made landfall in Northern Uraguay as a powerful Category 3 hurricane, with 115 Mph wind at landfall. After the landfall, Iba continued to stay tropical, even about 100 miles inland. At about 75 miles inland, Iba turned into a tropical storm, and then as it went further inland, the only thing remaining of Iba was its remnants. Forecasters actually expected Iba to restrenghten for a bit as it reaches warm waters. This never happened, and Iba dissipated on November 17th. Iba caused extensive damage in Uruguay and Brazil. Because of this, NOAA, as well as the Brazilian government would create and run a hurricane center for the South Atlantic. Iba was a historic storm. Iba killed 144 people in all, making it the worst natural disaster in Uruguay's history. Iba also caused about $30 billion USD in damage, which is 53% of their economy. Retirement In 2021, the name "Iba" was retired, due to heavy damage and loss of life. The next time the I name comes around, instead of Iba, Ibiña will be used to replace Iba. Category:Rare storms Category:Rare South Atlantic Cyclones Category:NC's storms Category:NCBall Category:Major Hurricanes Category:Destructive storms Category:South Atlantic tropical cyclone